


l'amour entre deux

by hvghsdancy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder Husbands, Secret Relationship, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvghsdancy/pseuds/hvghsdancy
Summary: based on the cut part from the fromage script where will cleans hannibal's wounds after his fight with tobias.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 318





	l'amour entre deux

**Author's Note:**

> so i just really love the secret relationship trope and this was a result of like 5 conversations i had with people on twitter. enjoy!

“I kissed Alana Bloom,” was the first thing to come out of Will’s mouth as he entered the home, roughly tugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots. “Well, rather, she kissed me,” he amended after a few moments, running a hand aggressively through his hair, shoulders tense.

Hannibal watched him, his eyebrow raised. He could feel the slight annoyance clawing at the back of his throat as he looked at his disheveled husband. Hannibal knew Will wasn’t one to cheat. Their relationship was built on years of trust but even so, Will was too blunt to keep secrets from him. However, Hannibal couldn’t help the small pit of anger that grew in his stomach at the thought that he had kissed someone else. 

Will’s eyes darted around the foyer, stopping on the dining room with narrowed eyes, no doubt seeing the decorated table behind Hannibal. His eyes then fluttered to his husband, taking in his state of dress. He was wearing the suit jacket that he never wore around the house unless he had guests. 

Will’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Do you have a guest?” The underlying _why didn’t you warn me_ was evident in his tone as he spoke slowly and quietly, as if nervous to be overheard.

In the seven years of their marriage, Hannibal had made no efforts to shield him from his social circle. Will had been dragged to countless opera performances, hosted countless dinner parties, always with an arm intertwined with Hannibal’s and a smile on his face, matching golden bands adorned for the public to see. However, when Hannibal had been brought in by Jack, they came to the mutual decision to keep their marriage quiet. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide their marriage, Will’s full name and marriage license were already in his file at Quantico if Jack ever took it upon himself to know. But since Hannibal had started working with Will, he had begun to host dinners on his own, always making sure to warn Will when he would have dinners with their colleagues; neither of them wanted to deal with the aftermath of Will interrupting one of his dinners with Jack Crawford.

“A surprise guest. A colleague. You just missed them.” Hannibal replied, leading them into the dining room where he cleared the table before moving them to the kitchen. 

Will fixed him with a look. “And which colleague was that? They didn’t even finish their dinner.” Will said almost absentmindedly as he rolled up his sleeves to help Hannibal clean the plates. 

“He was called away for an emergency,” Hannibal said, filling the sink with water. “Now, darling, would you like to tell me how you wound up kissing our dear Alana?”

Will swallowed and shifted before drying off his hands and placing a hand on Hannibal’s forearm. They both shivered at the touch as Hannibal’s hand came up to cup Will’s wrist, locking Will’s hand in place. “Why don’t you prepare dessert and we’ll swap stories, yeah?” Will crooned, a soft smile on his lips.

Hannibal let out an irritated huff and rolled his eyes, reaching out a hand to glide over Will’s curls for a brief moment. “As you wish.”

Will turned away and continued to clean the dishes as Hannibal plated the desserts he had prepared for Tobias. They exchanged fond glances as Will dried his hands and moved to the other side of the counter, sliding onto a stool. Hannibal slid Will’s plate across the counter and handed him a fork, letting his fingers drag across the back of Will’s hand. 

“There’s not very much to the story. I got back from my fishing trip early and Alana was over to feed the dogs, and I-” Will set the fork down, his hand coming up to rub at his wrist nervously. “I heard a raccoon stuck in the chimney so I hammered through the wall.” Hannibal tilted his head at the admission, studying Will’s face as he continued speaking. “We were talking about it--the raccoon--and she just kissed me. I told her a relationship between us would never work and she agreed. She left and I packed the dogs into the car and here I am.” Will’s eyes darted to the window behind Hannibal. “They’re in the backyard by the way.”

Hannibal nodded once before setting down his fork. “Tobias Budge, Franklyn’s friend that I met at the Opera, came over unannounced today.” 

“What did he want?”

“He knows, Will.”

Will’s head tilted in confusion, his eyes narrowing. “Knows what? About our marriage? I don’t see why that would matter. Especially at the Opera.”

“No, darling, he knows about me. I was followed one night.” Will was on his feet, an unreadable expression on his face. “He’s looking for a friend...or rather a partner.”

Will grit his teeth and before Hannibal knew it, he was standing in front of him, gripping his wrist tightly. “What are we going to do about him, Hannibal? He could tell everyone. How could you just let him walk away?” 

Hannibal’s hand came up to caress Will’s cheek, smoothing over the deep frown lines on his forehead. “My surprise would have given him the upper hand. I don’t know what he’s capable of but I do know that he is the killer Jack is looking for. Which means-”

“Which means I have to take care of this,” Will grit out, squeezing his eyes shut as his head fell forward against Hannibal’s shoulder. 

Hannibal’s fingers curled into Will’s hair as he let out a sigh. Will nuzzled against his palm, shifting to press closer to Hannibal. Hannibal didn’t respond, he just brushed his free hand over Will’s left hand, rubbing over his wedding band, before tilting Will’s head back and pressing a wanting kiss to Will’s lips.

* * *

Hannibal returned to their bedroom the next morning, breakfast tray balanced in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He slowly set it down on Will’s bedside table and moved to open the curtains. Will let out a small groan from behind him where he was tangled in their sheets. His head was buried in Hannibal’s abandoned pillow. Hannibal moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, watching with a fond smile as his husband tried to cling on to his last few moments of sleep. He looked glorious.

Hannibal lightly ran his hand through Will’s curls, tracing down Will’s bare neck and spine. Will shifted on the bed, rolling over slightly to give Hannibal a warm smile, eyes still bleary with sleep. He reached over to grab Hannibal’s hand so he could intertwine their fingers. Hannibal rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand before raising it to his mouth, pressing a slow kiss into Will’s skin. 

Will turned his head to glance at the bedside table. “You made breakfast already?” His voice was rough. “Would it kill you to stay in bed sometimes?” Will teased, sliding up to sit against the headboard.

“I have to ensure you eat. If you had it your way, we’d never leave this room.” Hannibal quipped before picking up the coffee mug and passing it to Will. He took a small sip before cradling it in his lap. 

“Are we going to discuss Tobias?”

Hannibal let out a sigh. “I have a session with Franklyn tonight. Last week he confessed that Tobias had implied he had killed the trombone player. I believe that should be enough for you to convince Jack that you need to follow the lead. When you face Tobias, I think it’s up to you to decide what you want to do.”

Will sighed and nodded, taking another sip of coffee before setting it down. Hannibal picked up the breakfast tray from the side table and handed it to Will. He raised his hand to push under Will’s curls, feeling his forehead. It was warm. He inhaled lightly, relieved to not smell the sharp, sickly sweet scent that had plagued Will a few months before.

“Did you just smell me, Doctor Lecter?” His husband’s voice was teasing but his eyebrows quirked slightly in concern. 

“How have your headaches been?”

“Better. Not like before. Why? Do you think I need to go back to Sutcliffe?”

Hannibal dropped his hand back to his lap. “We should probably consider it if they get any worse.”

Will nodded, silently continuing to pick at his breakfast. Before Hannibal could change the subject, the sound of paws scrabbling against wooden floors interrupted them. Winston was the first one through the door, closely followed by the rest of the pack. Hannibal quickly grabbed the tray from Will and set in onto the side table as his husband was greeted by his pack. Will let out a bright laugh, hands reaching out to affectionately pet over them. Hannibal stood from the bed, looking down at Will with what he hoped was an annoyed look.

“You need to control your dogs, darling. They shouldn’t be allowed on the bed.”

Will let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t mind them. One day I’ll get you to admit it.”

“Whatever you say, my love,” Hannibal muttered, turning to leave the room, letting out a sharp whistle to call the pack to follow him downstairs. With the dogs panting behind him, Hannibal turned and leaned against the door, looking back at Will who was watching him with a smile. “Finish your breakfast.”

When Hannibal left the room, Will slumped back against the pillows and picked up the tray, finishing his protein scramble.

* * *

Hannibal was sitting across from Franklyn, having finally told him that he was going to refer him to another psychologist. The man was leaning forward in his seat, counting on his fingers, an irritated and astonished look on his face.

“Nine times. I can count on two hands the number of times I’ve been dumped by a psychiatrist,” He said, dramatically shaking his hands towards Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal inhaled and shifted, trying to make sure he didn’t come off as annoyed as he felt. “I’m sorry, Franklyn, I think it’s best if you see another doctor.”

“You’re giving me a referral,” the man sputtered as if his dramatic finger counting was supposed to dissuade Hannibal from his decision. 

“Yes.” For what felt like the hundredth time since their appointment started, Hannibal wondered what would happen if he broke Franklyn’s neck. It was risky, but it was tempting.

“You were a referral!” Franklyn cried, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

“I’m also part of the problem,” Hannibal remembered the nights where he’d lay in bed with Will, relaying all the places Franklyn had followed him, softly describing the meals he would make from the man. “You focus too much on your therapist and not enough on your therapy.”

“You lost respect for me because I wouldn’t report Tobias, didn’t you?” 

Hannibal resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

A deep voice came from behind them, sending an uncomfortable chill down his spine. “Report Tobias for what?”

Franklyn’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly at the sight of the other man standing in the doorway. Hannibal tried to remain stoic but he could feel his hands tremble slightly. He glanced down at his wedding ring. If Tobias was here, what had happened to Will?

“Tobias?” Franklyn gasped, shooting out of his chair.

Hannibal slowly rose from his seat, turning to face Tobias, noticing the blood dripping down the side of his face and covering his clothes. Tobias stared at Hannibal as he turned around before looking at Franklyn. “I came to say goodbye, Franklyn.”

“W-What do you mean goodbye? Oh my god, is that your blood?”

Tobias took a step forward. Hannibal could feel his muscles stiffen, preparing for Tobias to lunge. “I just killed two men. The FBI came to question me about the murder,” the man said, his eyes locked on Hannibal. Hannibal’s blood ran cold. 

Did he kill Will? 

Franklyn was babbling, desperately trying to calm Tobias but Hannibal couldn’t hear anything aside from the blood pounding in his ears, the constant thought that Will was dead circling in his brain. Hannibal was going to kill this man. 

“Franklyn, I want you to leave now,” he heard himself say, voice cold, lifeless and predatory.

“Stay right where you are, Franklyn,” Tobias growled, his shoulders rising.

Franklyn took another step forward with his hand held out as he tried to convince Tobias to calm down. “You’re probably scared,” he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice level but the panic was evident. “You probably feel like you’re all alone.”

“I’m not alone.” Tobias’s eyes were burning Hannibal’s. He killed Will. 

_Will’s gone. Will’s dead. Will. Will. Will._

Hannibal had enough. Franklyn was still talking to Tobias but Hannibal wasn’t listening. He took away Will, so he will take away everything Tobias wanted. He quietly moved behind Franklyn, bringing his hands up to snap his neck. Franklyn’s limp body dropped to the ground as Hannibal slowly raised his eyes to meet Tobias’s. They stood there, staring at each other in silence before Tobias finally speaks, glancing down at Franklyn.

“I was looking forward to that.”

Fury rises in his chest. “I know,” he growls.

They continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. On Hannibal’s desk, loud ringing from his landline cut through the tense silence that filled the office. Hannibal slowly approached his desk, Tobias following close behind him, and grabbed the phone before whipping it around, slamming it into Tobias’s temple. Tobias stumbled back before pulling a piano wire from his sleeve, swinging it around as Hannibal slowly circled him like a shark circling blood in the water. 

Tobias swung the piano wire at Hannibal, Hannibal quickly raising his arm to block it. The wire wrapped around his forearm, cutting through his clothes and biting into his wrist. Hannibal used the wire to pull Tobias towards him, driving a punch into his stomach. Tobias quickly grabbed Hannibal’s arm, trapping it against him as he tried to push him back. Hannibal threw his weight, slamming them into his desk. Tobias fought underneath him, grabbing a discarded letter opener and slamming it into Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal stumbled back before he grabbed a pen from the desk, slashing it at Tobias, cutting his arm.

Tobias struck at the side of Hannibal’s neck, stunning him and allowing him to be slammed back into the ladder to his mezzanine. He struggled against Tobias, slamming his fist into his stomach again, finally gaining the upper hand. Hannibal roughly grabbed Tobias’s arm, shoving it through the ladder rungs before throwing his body weight back, snapping his arm at the elbow. Tobias let out a blood-curdling scream as he fell to the ground in pain. 

Hannibal let out a rough exhale before pulling his handkerchief from his suit pocket, wrapping it around his hands as he picked up the metal stag statue that was against the wall. His ears were ringing, the metallic taste of blood coating his mouth. He approached Tobias who was struggling on the ground, slamming the stag down over his head. The crack of Tobias’s skull rang out through the quiet room. Hannibal turned back to the pedestal and knocked it over. 

Looking down at Tobias’s prone body, and then further to Franklyn’s, Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder if somewhere across town, Will’s body was lying in a pool of his own blood. He felt the adrenaline leave his body as he stumbled over to his desk chair, collapsing into it as his thigh began to throb violently. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket--there were no texts or calls--and dialed Jack Crawford.

* * *

The police arrived faster than Jack, the medics following quickly after. He was asked to give a statement and a paramedic stitched up his thigh before moving to his arm, and then his face. Hannibal was completely exhausted. He kept glancing towards the door, praying that Will would walk through the door. He heard Jack’s voice boom through the hallways as he asked for a briefing on what happened and soon enough the man appeared in the doorway, eyes glancing around the room before resting on Hannibal. Jack shifted to the side as someone walked in behind him.

Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat. Will was alive. He looked distressed, his hand was bandaged and his hair was wild. He glanced sporadically around the room, taking in the scene, and then he looked at Hannibal. His eyes softened and Hannibal could see his shoulders sag in relief. Jack started making his way to Hannibal’s desk, Will on his heels. 

When they got to the desk, Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from saying, “He said he murdered two men. I was worried you were dead.”

Will grimaced and held up his arm. “You had reason to worry.”

Hannibal was aching to touch him. How did tonight go so wrong?

“Tobias Budge kills two Baltimore Police Officers, nearly kills an FBI Special Agent, and after all that, his first stop is your office.”

Hannibal stiffened at the underlying accusation. “He came to kill my patient.”

Will could sense Hannibal’s tension, sending a worried yet warning glance his way. He turned to Jack. “Hannibal’s patient told him he suspected a friend was involved with the murder at the symphony. Hannibal told me and I investigated. I got him involved.” He tilted his head at Hannibal. “Your patient. Is that who Tobias Budge was serenading?”

“I don’t know.” He saw Will shift slightly on his feet, unable to stop himself from reacting to Hannibal’s lie. “Franklyn knew more than he was telling me. He told Mr. Budge he didn’t have to kill anymore. Then he broke Franklyn’s neck. Then he attacked me.”

“And you killed him.”

Hannibal let himself glance at Franklyn’s body, his mask displaying one of sadness. “Yes.”

After a few more probing questions, Jack left them to go discuss Hannibal’s statement with the rest of the investigators.

Will sat down on the edge of the desk, quietly picking up the discarded gauze and soaking it in antiseptic. “I’m sorry I let this happen. I know we had a plan but he got the upper hand and-” Will worked his jaw as he dabbed at Hannibal’s forehead, one of his hands lightly resting on the side of Hannibal’s jaw. “Hannibal, I thought you were dead. I thought you died because of me.”

Hannibal lightly reached out to touch Will’s knee, quickly retracting it when an officer re-entered the room. Will cleared his throat and shifted, setting down the gauze. He fixed Hannibal with a relieved gaze, a small smile gracing his lips. His face fell for a moment as he let out a ruesome chuckle. “I feel like I’ve dragged you into my world.” His eyes were darting around the room as he clutched his hands together, fingers twitching as he tried to calm himself down.

Hannibal set his hand gently on Will’s wrist, smiling up at him calmly. He dragged his hand down to graze over Will’s bare ring finger. “I got here on my own,” he teased, “but I appreciate the company. Now, how about we go home?”

* * *

Will emerged from the bathroom, the cold air of their bedroom hitting his bare skin. He brought his towel to his hair, roughly rubbing it against his curls as he took in the scene before him. Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the bed, face blank as he stared out the window. Winston was on the bed beside him, head resting against his leg. Hannibal was gently carding one of his hands through Winston’s fur. The movement was small and stiff, almost robotic. Will slowly approached the bed and the closer he got to his husband, the better he could see the glossiness of his eyes and the tension of his jaw. 

He was in front of Hannibal now, gently nudging a knee between Hannibal’s legs so he could stand in the cradle of his thighs. Hannibal’s eyes remained locked on the window as Will brought up his hands to run through Hannibal’s drying hair. He rested his hands on the sides of Hannibal’s jaw, slowly tilting his head up as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then his cheek, and then his lips. He felt Hannibal shutter, his eyes sliding closed as a tear streaked down his cheek, hitting one of Will’s fingers. Hannibal’s hand left Winston’s fur to curl around Will’s and his other arm wrapped around Will’s waist, pulling Will closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal turned his head slightly, lips brushing Will’s palm. “I don’t think I would survive losing you,” he whispered.

Will let his thumb brush against Hannibal’s cheekbone before leaning back, tracing his jaw with the tips of his fingers. “I’m not going anywhere, mon cher.”

Hannibal tips his face up, capturing Will’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Winston shifted below them, pulling Will’s attention, letting out a huff as he shifted to the other side of the bed. Hannibal guided Will closer until their chests were touching and Will was leaning forward slightly, the mattress flush against his legs. Will slowly raised his knees to rest on the bed, bracing against Hannibal as he straddled his lap. 

Will leaned back to study his face. “I’m sorry, Hannibal. I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.”

“Enough, Will. One could argue that I should have killed him when he was here for dinner. It was a lapse in judgment on both parts. However, I’m just glad you’re here in front of me.”

Will kissed him again, sweet and slow, before rising to his feet. “Get in bed, cher.”

Hannibal obeyed, pulling the covers down and sliding between the sheets. Will got in behind him after turning off the lights, the moon still shining through the window, as he crowded against Hannibal’s back, wrapping him in his arms. Hannibal intertwined their hands as Will pressed his face into the back of Hannibal’s neck, lips softly tickling his skin. They settled, legs intertwined, Hannibal feeling Will’s heartbeat slowly against his back.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Will squeezed his hand, voice rough, “I love you too.”


End file.
